


Hardcore Parkour

by hentadiles (orphan_account)



Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: Gen, i just cannot believe, phin is so dumb i cannot believe, quint is so dumb i cannot believe, raff puts up with so much bless his soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phin is the bane of everyone's existence but especially Raff's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore Parkour

"Does he realize there is no favorable outcome from this?" Raff adjusted his glasses nervously and frowned in Phin’s direction as the Lower Halls squire prepared to ‘parkour’ from one end of the boulevard to the other.

"Oh come on Raff, this’ll be a great story to tell our kids." Quint was absolutely beaming next to him unable to contain his pure jubilation at the prospect of Phin smashing face first into one of the many light posts lining the street. It wasn’t a look of malice so much as anticipation and certainly wasn’t all that different from the look he got when speaking of grand adventures.

"Yes, the story of how our dear friend Phin’s life was cut too short by a ridiculous notion that he was invincible."

"Lighten up Raff, he’ll be fine, there are only four things he could possibly hurt himself on, have some faith in the mighty Belphinius Mendellix."

Raff wrinkled his nose and snorted.

"I worry you might have taken too many hits to the head in training, chap."

The younger boy winked and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Ready when you are Phin," he bellowed.

"Let’s do this," came the enthusiastic reply from their reckless counterpart.

Phin hopped from leg to leg before starting down the street full sprint.

"HARDCORE PARKOUR," he screamed as he came to the first of the four obstacles.

Phin’s hands caught the top as he prepared to vault himself over the bench, the wood under his left hand gave, his leg tangled on the top of the bench, and there was a sickening pop.

"Phin!" Raff and Quint both yelled as they skidded up next to the groaning squire.

"Are you alright?" Raff placed a hand on Phin’s arm. "Let me see it." He was all but panicking, a serious enough injury and Phin could be out of the Knight’s Academy.

"Quint go for help," he turned, expecting Quint to give a serious nod and rush away. He instead was met with a horror stricken face and a boy barely fit to be standing as the severity of what just happened came crashing down on him.

"I egged him on," Quint let out in a barely audible whisper. "This is my fault."

"Nonsense, Quint. This was Phin’s decision and his alone," he turned back to the boy on the ground. "And look where it’s gotten you." His chiding was compassionate and hardly to be taken seriously at the time, full anger and frustration could be vented later, for now he had to figure out just what was wrong with Phin’s shaking form.

"Phin," Raff said, more gently, "Phin where are you hurt?"

Phin gasped for air and removed his hands from his face. A face streaked with tears and flushed red from laughter.

"You should have seen your faces," Phin choked out between laughs. "Oh sky above that was priceless."

"Phin." Raff glared over his glasses.

"Sorry, sorry, I’m fine, my ankle’s just twisted and I have a killer splinter in my hand. Nothing big, I’m great." He looked up to Quint, beaming. "Really I’m perfectly okay, stop looking so scared."

Quint scowled and boxed Phin upside the ears.

"You are never allowed to do that again."

"I really wasn’t planning on it," Phin laughed as Quint and Raff helped him to his feet. "At least not until I’ve practiced a little more. I have a score to settle with that bench now and Belphinius Mendellix doesn’t back down from a fight."


End file.
